


Epithelium

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Augmentations (Deus Ex), Body Horror, Gen, This is honestly an excuse to write horrible headcanons, Very mild body horror, ooh mr jensen the draaaama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which Mac can't believe it's not skin!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Epithelium

Macready is watching him warily after a firefight. He usually looks more sour and they’ve finally started to get along better. Even if they're not really seeing eye to eye yet or ever. Adam stares back behind shiny lenses he knows will provoke a reaction. Macready scrubs a hand over his face.

“S’weird. I know sentinel’s are a thing. But skin shouldn’t, shouldn’t you see a medic instead of making me watch it knit back together like some fucked up time lapse.”

Adam gives him his trusty blank look, perfect for whatever anyone wants to read it in it. Macready keeps glaring above his face and not in the regular trying to be polite way that meant his implants are disconcerting but the person doesn't want him to know. He relents and brushes a hand across his forehead to check. Blood barely shows on his hands at the best of times but it must have been deep because there’s enough to coat them, see the red of it.

“It isn't worth thinking about, it’ll be fine.” He flicks the handful of his blood off onto the floor rather than wipe it on his coat.

Macready looks curious now, along with his ever present slow burn of disgust and wariness. Adam half hopes he'd go away but they're together until they get back, and now he’s got the stupid look of interrogation about him. Adam sighs. Macready should have been the one guaranteed free pass to avoid another seemingly mandatory discussion about ever little ill-fitting cog in him.

“My skin was melted off in the accident requiring me to get augmented and my old boss wanted to send me after the people that did it. Synthetic stuff doesn’t melt or burn as easily. Holds up better, and heals faster if you do it right too.”  
He tilts his head out of the way and feels for an unsealed gash to demonstrate. Pinches a loose bit and pries it up like tearing a cuticle. It sounds like cutting through wet fibreglass in the silence of the room.

Adam stares right back with his patent pending poker face. Before Macready can ask something worse Adam answers more honesty than he’ll ever know.

“Nothing you see about me is real.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have one speed and it's INCREASE CYBORG


End file.
